TMNT - story for my idol
by SapphireCrimsonSora
Summary: This is a gifts for my idol. She loves TMNT and also her OCs are Himeko, Kagami and Wolffang.
1. TRRTPP

"The Red Knight rescues the Purple Princess" -赤い騎士は紫姫を救出 (Akai kishi wa murasaki hime o kyushutsu)

Characters:

*TMNT

-Raphael "Raph" (The Muscle)

-Leonardo "Leo" (The Leader)

-Donatello "Donnie" (The Brain)

-Michelangelo "Mikey" (The Wild One)

-April O'Neil

*WolffangMireiyu

-Himeko

-Wolffang

*WitcheroSora

-Sora Starbladzer

-Tairi Kute

In the night at New York City, Raphael and Himeko were in training on the rooftop. They're good at Japanese martial arts. After training, they were tired and rest.

Raphael: "Man! Himeko, you're good."

Himeko: "Yeah! You too… Hey! How are your brothers?"

Raphael: "Well, Mikey was playing videogames. Donnie hangs out with April and Leo was in training and makes a strategy."

Himeko: "Leo is a serious leader."

Raphael: "Yup! He's my big bro."

Himeko: "Anyway, You're cool in ninja moves."

Raphael: "Huh! Really!"

Raphael blushed because of Himeko said. Suddenly, they saw a big, mysterious, black airship. The airship captured Himeko by a crane. Himeko and Raphael were shocked.

Himeko: "HEY! LET ME GO! RAPHIE! HELP!"

Raphael: "HIMEKO!"

The airship was gone with Himeko. Raphael knew that it's from the foot clan. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, April, Wolffang and Sora were arrived.

Leonardo: "Raph, Are you alright?"

Raphael: "Do I look alright to you? They kidnapped Himeko."

Michelangelo: "By the foot clan ninjas, Raph?"

Raphael: "Heck yeah! Those darn foot ninjas!"

Leonardo: "I see, don't worry, we're going to capture them."

Donatello: "According to Himeko's signal. The airship headed to the east."

Donatello has a latest device that there's a signal about the people who are lost or follow them. They didn't know that.

Raphael: "Donnie, How did you do it?"

Donatello: "I invented an earring signals and gave it to Himeko since on her birthday."

Raphael: "Oh!"

April: "That's awesome, Donnie!"

Donatello: "Why thanks, April!" (Blushing)

Michelangelo: "Well, Donnie is happy that he has a c-."

Donatello slapped Michelangelo's forehead. Michelangelo got hurt a little bit.

Michelangelo: "Ow! Hey! What was that for?"

Donatello: "There's a mosquito on your head. (That was close.)"

April: "Huh!"

Wolffang: "Hey Raph!"

Raphael: "Yo! Wolffang, what's up?"

Sora: "…"

Raphael: "Huh! Wolffang, who is she? She looks like a silent type person."

Wolffang: "Oh! This is Sora Starbladzer. She's my friend."

Raphael: "Hiya! Sora."

Sora: "Hi, Raphael!"

Raphael: "Wow! She knows my name."

Wolffang: "Of course, she knows you and the other friends."

Sora: "Wolffang-san, Where's Casey Jones? I know that he's a character in TMNT series."(Whispering to Wolffang.)

Wolffang: "I don't know. Maybe he's on season 2."(Whispering back to Sora.)

April: "Pardon me, , Sora, Is there a problem?"

Wolffang: "Oh! Nothing, It's just nothing."

Leonardo: "Anyway, Sora, Why are you here? Are you here for the training?"(Asking Sora kindly.)

Sora: "No, I'm here for adventure…..AND SAVING TAIRI BECAUSE OF THAT #$%^&* SHREDDER!"

Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Wolffang and April: "….OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!"(Because the good guys hate Shredder a lot.)

April: "Who's Tairi?"

Wolffang: "She's Sora's best friend since grade 3 to 4."

Raphael: "Enough talking! We need to save Himeko now."

Donatello: "And Tairi too, we need a ride."

Sora: "No need! I have a crazy idea…The TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) became TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtledoves). Wolffang, April and I became pretty angels."

Michelangelo: "Haha! That's-."

Sora's word became true. The TMNT have wings with the same color in their bandanas. While, Wolffang, April and Sora became angels with cute wings and outfits. Donatello likes April's outfit. Michelangelo really believed Sora's magic.

Michelangelo: "Oh wow!"

Wolffang: "Sora has the power to create or saying things became real."

Raphael: "That's kinda awkward. Can you change me back? It's weird to be a turtledove."

Leonardo: "Do you want to save Himeko or we will find a ride?"

Sora: "Or I change you into a hussy pegasus."

Raphael: "SAVING HIMEKO!LET'S GO!"

Sora: "Taralets!"

Michelangelo: "Hey! Wait! I don't know how to fly this thing."

All of them flew to the sky and follow the Himeko's signal. Meanwhile, at the airship, Himeko was inside the dungeon and worried about Raphael.

Himeko: "Gosh! Why the foot clan kidnapped me?"

Tairi: "That's because we're the bait."

Himeko: "Huh! What the! Who are you?"

Tairi: "Oh dear! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Tairi, Tairi Kute."

Himeko: "What a cute name! My name is Himeko."

Tairi: "Nice to meet you! Himeko…Listen, The foot clan kidnapped us because the turtles are going here to save us but we're the bait."

Himeko: "And then, what happen?"

Tairi: "They will be trap by Shredder."

Himeko: "What the heck! Is that true? We must warn the turtles."

Tairi: "Calm down! Himeko, Sora is with them and Ms. Wolffang. She can protect them."

Himeko: "Who's Sora? Your friend?"

Tairi: "Well, Yeah, She's my bff since grade 3 to 4 but now we separated in other schools, we didn't chat each other since 3 years ago. She became loco because of Shredder kidnapped me unless she's okay."

Himeko: "She's loco. Why?"

Tairi: "Maybe later to talk about it. Right now, we need a plan."

Himeko: "Alright, What's your plan?"

Tairi: "First of all, why they called them "Foot clan"? Because the foot ninjas' feet were stink. I can smell the senses here. It smells like feet. I need a perfume or cologne."

Himeko: "HAHAHAHA!"

She's laughing at Tairi's jokes. While Himeko and Tairi are making a plan. After that, The TMNT team were flying into the sky and follow Himeko's signal. Donatello was holding a device and follows the signal. Leonardo concentrates his flight. Michelangelo is flying upside-down and Wolffang will help him. April was enjoying flying to the sky on the first time. Raphael was flying faster in a hurry but Sora follows him faster for no 's signal became stronger and they saw an airship.

Donatello: "We're almost there."

Leonardo: "Alright! Now, where can we landing on an airship?"

Donatello: "There's an opened gate at the airship but the kraangs were guarded."

Raphael: "I can handle them. I will kick their butt and throw in the sky."

Sora: "No, That's a bad idea. Let's prank them. Right, Wolffang-san?"

Wolffang: "Yeah! Let's destroy those freaks."

Michelangelo: "Hooray! Pranks! I love pranks."

Donatello: "Huh! Sora, Wolffang, Are you going to use a missiles or bombs?"

Wolffang: "Of course not, we're using guns or cannons."

Sora and Wolffang had a small cannon keychains and changed into big cannons. They targeted the kraangs at the opened gate.

Sora and Wolffang: "SAYONARA! SWEET HEART!"

They fire the cannons. Meanwhile, the one kraang saw cannonballs. He talks to another kraang in robot talk.

Kraang#1: "Kraang!-There's-A-Huge-Cannon-Ball-A-Head-Us."

Kraang#2: "What!-Let-Me-See!"

The kraangs saw it but it's too late. They're been hit.

"BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!"

They were destroyed by cannonballs. The TMNT team went inside opened gate and landed on the basement. Sora changed herself into a weapon girl costume using her magical card and changed the TMNT team back to normal. Leonardo will set up the plan.

Leonardo: "Okay! Guys, Here's the plan. Donnie and April will be at the pilot's room. Mikey and I will investigate and fight the kraangs and the foot clan. And-."

Raphael: "I'LL SAVE YA!HIMEKO!"

Wolffang: "He's the team's bad boy…Hey! Wait up!"

Raphael and Wolffang left the asked Leonardo about the plan.

Sora: "Any plans for me, Leo-kun?"

Leonardo: "Oh! Sora, you can actually follow them and find Himeko and your best friend, Tairi. Good luck and be careful."

Sora: "Sure! Roger that! See ya on the other side, Leo-kun, Don-chan, Mikey-chan, April-chan…Hey dudes!WAIT FOR MMMMEEEEEEEEE!"

Sora left the team and fellow Wolffang and Raphael. All the TMNT are split up and fight the kraangs and foot clan. Meanwhile, at Donatello's team. Donatello defeated the foot clan and the kraang pilot. He drives the airship. April will find the map. At Leonardo's team, Leonardo and Michelangelo were fought the kraangs with the two katanas (Leo's weapon) and kusarigama (Mikey's weapon). They discovered the hidden room. It's a dungeon, full of weird Ao Oni (Blue demons).

Leonardo and Michelangelo: "What…The shell!"

Michelangelo: "I'll go see, Leo."

Leonardo: "No! Mikey, I'll check it. I don't know if they are friendly or not. (Those blue freaks, Blue is my favorite color and also symbol of peace.)"

Leonardo walked closer but the blue demon opened the door and ran faster. Leonardo and Michelangelo screamed and ran to the door. Michelangelo tried to open the door but he didn't open because he got scared.

Ao Oni: "IT'S KISSING TIME!"

Leonardo and Michelangelo: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!YOU'RE SO UGLY!"

Michelangelo: "OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! IT WON'T OPEN."

Leonardo: "LET ME OPEN THE DOOR! MIKEY! MOVE OVER!"

He opened the door. Leonardo and Michelangelo went out quickly and shut the door. They locked it and take a deep breath.

Michelangelo: "P.S., We don't go in there again."

Leonardo: "You said it…Phew!"

While in Raphael's team, Raphael, Wolffang and Sora were fighting the kraangs for so long using gun (Wolffang's weapon), two sais (Raphael's weapon) and scythe (Sora's weapon). Raphael got mad because the kraangs are so many.

Wolffang: "Crap! They're too many."

Raphael: "I had enough about those jerks."

Sora: "Waah! I hate you! You panget (ugly) kraangs!"

Sora's scythe changed into chainsaw. She's running and killing many kraangs in her way. Raphael and Wolffang were frightened about Sora's scary attacks.

Wolffang: "Wow! She's…um…violent…Above all, the kraangs are gone."

Raphael: "At least, she cleared the path. C'mon!"

Wolffang: "Oh yeah! Here we go! We're gonna kick your butt, Shredder!"

They reached to the stadium. Inside the stadium, they saw Shredder was holding Himeko and Tairi. They were shocked.

Sora: "TAIRI!"

Tairi: "SORA!"

Raphael: "HIMEKO!"

Himeko: "RAPHIE!"

Wolffang: "Shredder, You butt-chicken! Let them go! They're do nothing harm to you."

Shredder: "Well, Look who's here. It's Hamato Yoshi's stubborn student. Where are the other brothers of yours?"

Raphael: "SHUT UP! I don't care about your damn questions. Let Himeko go!"

Wolffang: "And Tairi too…"

They're mad at Shredder. Tairi put out the water bottle and took off the cap. She bended the water.

Tairi: "NOW! HIMEKO! SORA!"

Himeko: "Okie dokie!"

Sora: "Huh! What kind of…Oooohhhh!Alam ko na. ( Now I see.)"

Himeko punched Shredder's face harder and escaped. She ran and then hugged Raphael. Tairi whipped Shredder in 10 times with water changed her chainsaw into tri-nunchaku and attacked him in 6 times. Shredder got hurt by the three teenage girls' combination attacks.

Sora: "That's a great idea, Tairi!"

Tairi: "Why, Thanks!"

Himeko: "Ha! Take that! Dark dummy freak."

Wolffang: "Oh crap! He's not alone."

Tairi: "That's the trap."

Wolffang: "I heard a mechanical machine here. It's not good."

It's a tremendous, scary, black killer machine robot. Raphael, Himeko, Wolffang, Tairi and Sora were shocked. Shredder was laughing with a creepy evil laugh.

Shredder: "Hahahaha! This is the new creation…The Dark Knight!"

Wolffang: "Hey! Don't steal Batman's nickname and also he's not super strong. We should call him "Bakaloid" instead."

Shredder: "Oh really! Well, let find out about that. Bakaloid, SEIZE THEM! Wait! Why I called my robot,"Bakaloid"."

Wolffang: "That's because you're a full of hot air."

Sora: "Let me take care of that robojerk…Hey, Bakaloid! Eat this!"

Sora is serious and the first one to fight the Bakaloid. The Bakaloid attacks Sora but she avoided his attacks while running. She changed her tri-nunchaku into a chainsaw and used it to destroy the bakaloid. She cut the legs of the Bakaloid. The legs of the bakaloid were destroyed.

Sora: "Dark Knight…has no legs!"

Raphael: "Or should you say Bakaloid has no sexy legs."

Wolffang: "Hahahaha!Good one, Raph!"

The Bakaloid is still standing. He changed his hands into machine guns and shoots protected Raphael, Himeko and Tairi using her defense shield. Wolffang hid at the wooden boxes. She changed her gun into a shotgun and shot at the Bakaloid's head. The Bakaloid was stopped because he's been hit. Wolffang changed again her shotgun into lazer gun and shot at the Bakaloid's head in 99 times. She ran and kicked the Bakaloid's head. The Bakaloid's head was destroyed but still huge Bakaloid released his armor into a human size kraang. Raphael attacks him using his Bakaloid avoided Raphael's attacks and going to kick him but Himeko kicked the Bakaloid harder. The Bakaloid bumped to the wall and knocked out. Shredder ran and disappeared.

Sora: "Ah sick! He's gone."

Wolffang: "Don't worry, we will get him next time. Besides, Shredder is a big sissy."

Sora: "Yup! Tama ka. (You're right.)He's a sucker and algophobia…I think."

Tairi: "Sora, , I'm glad that you two are okay."

Sora: "We're fine. I'm worried about you so much."

Raphael: "Himeko, are you okay? Did the kraangs or foot clan hurt you?"

Himeko: "Nah, I'm fine. Tairi's plan works…Hmm…I think I kicked the Bakaloid really hard."

Raphael: "You kicked him really hard. I guess you're stronger than that bakafreak…By the way, Thanks."(Blushing)

Himeko: "Oh! You're welcome."(Blushing)

Wolffang: "Aw! Lovebirds, they're blushing. :D"

Raphael: "We're not lovebirds._" (blushing)

Sora: "OMG! He is -chan is really, really blushing."

Raphael: "Hey! Stop that!"

Tairi: "Uh…Guys, the Bakaloid is still alive."

Wolffang, Sora, Raphael and Himeko: "HUH!"

The Bakaloid is getting up. They're shocked. Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and April were arrived and saw a Bakaloid.

Leonardo: "What the shell happened here?"

Wolffang: "We fought a big, spooky, black Bakaloid. We defeated him but he never give up."

Michelangelo: "You called him "Bakaloid"?"

Wolffang: "Hm-hmm! Shredder named him "Dark Knight". So, I called him "Bakaloid". Is it the name better than Shredder's name, isn't it? Mikey?"

Michelangelo: "Shell yeah! Bakaloid is better than Shredder's name…AAAAAAAHHHHHH!Now the Bakaloid is going to attack Sora."

Sora: "Nani!"

Tairi: "SORA, LOOK OUT!"

Sora saw the Bakaloid behind. The Bakaloid punched her and bumped at the wall. She got hurt really bad.

All: "SORA!"

Sora: "Augh! I'm okay…Ouch! Just a little bit owie…Ow! Pambihira! (Weird or darn!)"

Leonardo: "Halt! Villain, it is wrong to hurt an innocent girl. In the name of JUSTICE, We will-"

Raphael: "Leo, Seriously! You're act like Captain Ryan from Space Heroes again."

Michelangelo: "Dudes, Let's destroy that robot."

Donatello: "Mikey's right. The Bakaloid is demolish killer machine."

Leonardo: "Alright! Raph, Donnie, Mikey, LET'S DO IT TOGETHER!"

All the turtles: "YEAH!"

Michelangelo: "BOOYAKASHA!"

Wolffang, Sora, Tairi, Himeko and April: "GO! LEO-KUN! DON-CHAN! RAPHIE-CHAN! MIKEY-CHAN!"

The TMNT are ready to fight the Bakaloid. Raphael punched the Bakaloid with his sais. Michelangelo and Donatello attacked the Bakaloid using the kusarigama (Mikey's weapon) and Nagitana (Donnie's weapon). The Bakaloid got weaker. Leonardo ran and slashed the Bakaloid with his katanas. The Bakaloid was destroyed and exploded himself. All the good guys are cheering (except Leonardo because he's so serious.)Tairi carried Sora in arm-carry position.

Sora: "That's awesome turtle power!"

Tairi: "You guys rock!"

Himeko: "That's an awesome ninja combo moves."

Michelangelo: "Four turtles are better than one. Got it memorize!"

Wolffang: "Sure is…Huh! Donnie, I thought you drive the airship."

Donatello: "Technically, I was fixed the airship. I added an auto-pilot. So that the airship will drive itself. I turned on the auto-pilot, Of course."

Wolffang: "So cool, Genius!"

April: "I guess he learned a lot. I hope my dad accepted you become a scientist."

Donatello: "…Really!" (Blushing)

Michelangelo: "Okay! High Three or Five!"

They're all high five together. April had a bad feeling about this time. She heard a ninja's footsteps. The foot ninja is going to kill Himeko using his knife.

April: "The foot ninja is here. Hurry, Himeko!"

Raphael: "HIMEKO!"

Himeko: "W-w-what!"

Raphael saved Himeko's life but unfortunately, He got stabbed by a foot ninja. All of them were frightened. Himeko was frightened too because Raphael got hurt. The foot ninja released the knife covered in blood. Raphael was fainted. Himeko and Leonardo tried to wake him up but he wouldn't it. Wolffang is angry and punched the foot ninja ultimate hard. The foot ninja got knocked-out.

Wolffang: "You sicko! You killed Raph."

Himeko: "Raphie! Raphie! Raphie! Wake up!"

Leonardo: "Raph, Wake up! Don't give up."

Donatello: "He's fainted."

Tairi: "Let me check Raph's wound."

April: "Maybe later, Tairi. We're in danger."

Wolffang: "Foot clan again. Give me a break."

Michelangelo: "Ah crud!"

They surrounded by many foot clan. They never give up the fight.

Leonardo: "Darn! They're too many of them."

Tairi: "Is there another option?"

Leonardo: "Fight them and protect Raph."

Sora: "How about non-violent technique…The entire foot clans were cursed and became rabbits."

Leonardo: "Huh!"

Sora's words are became truth. All the foot ninjas changed into cute, little rabbits. Michelangelo and Wolffang love it.

Michelangelo: "Aw! They changed into rabbits. I love it."

Wolffang: "They're cute. This is better than killing."

Sora: "I know…And then I will torture them."

Wolffang: "No torture!"

Tairi: "Okay, Leo, Now let's see Raph's wound. I want to know how deep his wound is."

Leonardo: "Sure."

Donatello: "I have first aid kit. I found it at the pilot's room."

Donatello had a first aid kit. Leonardo moved Raphael's body. Tairi saw Raphael's wound on his tummy.

Tairi: "Hmm… It's too deep."

Leonardo: "What! That means he's going to die soon. That's insane!"

Tairi: "Maybe or maybe not, but I need human's blood…You see, I can cure any wounds. If it is deep, I only need human's blood."

Leonardo: "What about turtle's blood?"

Tairi: "…I don't know. I tried any blood from mutant creatures, zombies, demons or etc… It won't work."

Leonardo: "Darn! I wanted to help."(He worried Raphael.)

Sora: "Tairi, Use my blood."

Leonardo: "Huh! Sora, Are you sure about this?"

Wolffang: "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Sora, you're too young to do this. Let me help him to survive."

Sora: "Too young? I'm sixteen."

Wolffang: "Well, I'm older than you."

Sora: "I guess you're right."

Himeko: "Actually, I'm going to give my blood to him."

Wolffang: "But, Himeko!"

Himeko: "That's okay. I saved him and he saved me."

Sora: "…"

Wolffang: "…"

Himeko: "Tairi, Use my blood. That's the final decision."

Tairi: "Of course. Don't worry, I'll get a little blood."

Leonardo: "Um…Himeko?"

Himeko: "Leo, What is it?"

Leonardo: "…Thank you."

Himeko: "You're welcome."

Tairi: "Alright…Don-chan, do you have a small injection?"

Donatello: "Yes, I have. Can you please stop calling me "Don-chan"? It does pretty annoy."

April: "What's wrong, Donnie? It's really cute."

Donatello: "But April…" (Blushing)

Tairi: "Uh…Enough talking, cure first."

Donatello: "Opps! Sorry, Tairi."

Michelangelo: "Heehee!"

Donatello gave the small injection to Tairi. Tairi got a small amount blood of Himeko from the small injection and put it into a small bottle. Himeko is okay because Tairi got a small amount blood.

Tairi: "Now, I mix this to the water…Huh!"

Wolffang: "What's wrong, Tairi?"

Sora: "Let me guess, No water inside that bottle."

Tairi: "Yyyyyeeeaaahhhh…."

Leonardo: "I'll get for you."

Tairi: "Okay, Arigato!"

Tairi gave the water bottle to Leonardo. Leonardo ran to the bathroom to get some water. He turned on the faucet and got the water. He ran back and gave the water bottle with water to Tairi. Tairi poured the blood into the water and mixed it. She poured the water with Himeko's blood to Raphael's wound and cured it. After 20 minutes, at the sewer in the training room, Leonardo told Master Splinter about everything what happened.

Leonardo: "That's why we're home late. We saved Himeko and Tairi."

Master Splinter: "I understand. I'm impressed that you and your brothers were incredible. Saving a human is a good mission to become a great ninja."

Leonardo: "Yes, Sensei…And the girls too. They helped us from danger."

Master Splinter: "Yes, Indeed…By the way, how's Raphael?"

Leonardo: "He's fine. He's at his room with Himeko, Wolffang, Sora and Tairi. He's still a sleep."

Master Splinter: "I see… I'm glad that he's survived. Raphael wants to protect Himeko from danger. He's a hot-temper son but he has a soft heart."

Leonardo: "Yes, I know…I guess I was worried about him."

Master Splinter: "Leonardo, Can you tell Wolffang, Sora and Tairi to come here. I want to thank them what they did."

Leonardo: "Hai, Sensei."

They finished talking. Meanwhile at Raphael's room, Raphael was a sleep on his bed. Himeko held Raphael's right hand. Tairi is waiting Raphael to wake up. Sora was putting a blank poster on the wall and Wolffang was worried about Himeko.

Wolffang: "Don't worry, Himeko. Raph will be fine. After all, He's cured by Tairi's powers."

Himeko: "I know… but he protected me and got hurt really bad."

Wolffang: "Well, He wants you to be safe. Specially, he really likes you. Try to kiss him like in a fairy tales."

Himeko: "Eh!"

Tairi: "Girls, Raphael has awakened."

Sora: "The sleepy turtle woke up by the chicks."

Wolffang: "Sora!"

Himeko: "=gasp=Raphie!"

Wolffang: "I knew it."

Raphael woke up and got a little hurt. They were worried about his wound.

Raphael: "Ugh! Man! What happened?"

Tairi: "You're been stabbed by a foot ninja."

Sora: "And Wolffang gave him an extreme knuckle sandwich."

Wolffang: "That's because he's stupid."

Raphael: "Really…Ow!...Himeko, Are you alright? "

Himeko: "…" (No comment)

Raphael: "Himeko?"

Wolffang: "She's fine and worried at you, Raph."

Sora: "Oh yeah! It's time to torture the rabbits."

Raphael: "WHAT THE SHELL!"

Sora: "Don't cha worry, I changed the foot ninjas into rabbits. Let's go go go! Tairi, Wolffang-san."

Wolffang: "Okay, Sora, we're coming with you."

Tairi: "Don't abuse the rabbits. That's evil."

Wolffang, Sora and Tairi left the room. Raphael and Himeko got silent. Raphael asked her first.

Raphael: "Himeko, Why the shell are you so quiet?"

Himeko: "…Because I'm worried about you. I mean, you always protect then, you got hurt by that stupid foot ninja. I hope I want to protect you with the pain."

Raphael: "Are you crazy! That means you do the same thing too… The truth is that I don't want to see you hurt. You're my favorite human because you're kind, cute, friendly and most of all, an awesome chick."

Himeko: "Awesome chick?"

Raphael: "Ah! I mean, awesome ninja girl… I care about you…I…charity you (Great! Now I learned from Donnie's dictionary.)"

Himeko: "You love me."

Raphael: "Wha! How did you—." (Blushing)

Himeko: "I learned from Wolffang and Sora. If you say anything synonyms of love, that means that you're shy."

Raphael: "…Yeah! That's true but…"

Himeko: "Raphie…Listen, You are an awesome turtle that I ever met. I don't care how scary you are or anything. You're not a scary monster. You're a human-like, mutant turtle. That's why you're my favorite and coolest turtle that I know…I…love you."(Blushing)

Raphael: "…That's…so sweet…I love you…too."(Blushing)

Raphael and Himeko are blushing. They are looking each other and smile. They got closer, closed their eyes and kissed. Meanwhile at the living room, Wolffang, Sora, Tairi, Leonardo, Donatello, April, Michelangelo and Master Splinter watched the video of Himeko and Raphael kissing. They really like the video.

Wolffang: "OMG! So romantic, he got the moves."

Tairi: "Oh my! Sora, did you put a spy video?"

Sora: "Yes, I used the magic to change the spy video into a poster. They didn't notice."

Wolffang: "What if Leo has a girlfriend?"

Leonardo: "Hey!"

Sora: "Oh! You're right. Leo-kun needs a G.F."

Leonardo: "T-t-t-that's not important for me."

Master Splinter: "I know that's not important, Leonardo…Hmm…I think I like Wolffang's and Sora's conditions."

Leonardo: "Sensei! D:"

Wolffang: "In other words, Donnie, Did you record the video?"

Donatello: "Yup! The video is on the USB."

Wolffang: "Yeppy!"

Michelangelo: "Haha! I'm so excited… I wonder Donnie and –"

Donatello slapped Michelangelo's forehead again. Michelangelo got a little hurt.

Michelangelo: "Ow! Again! What was that for! There's a mosquito on my head."

Donatello: "No, There's a fly on your head."

April: "Huh!"

Donatello: "Uh! April, It's nothing…Do you need something?"

April: "Nah! That's okay… Huh! Where are Raphael and Himeko?"

Wolffang: "Huh! Oh noes! They're heading this way."

Sora: "Oh d-d-d-dear! Quick! Don-chan, Give me the USB please."

Donatello: "Okay! Okay! Don't call me "Don-chan"."

Wolffang: "Alright! Guys, We're pretend to be normal…GO!"

Donatello gave the USB to Sora. Sora hid it to her pocket. They pretended that they didn't know about the video and acted normal. Michelangelo and Wolffang were playing videogames. Leonardo was in training. Donatello invented the machine and April helped him. Tairi played dress up with the rabbits. Master Splinter sat on the couch and Sora was drawing a comics. Raphael and Himeko were here.

Raphael: "…What the shell are you doing?"

Wolffang, Sora, Tairi, Leonardo, Donatello, April, Michelanglo and Master Splinter: "Nothing at all."

Himeko: "Wow! What a cute rabbits!"

Meanwhile at the Shredder's lair, Shredder saw many rabbits in the training hall. He got confused.

Shredder: "Xever, Where's the foot ninjas?"

Xever: "Do you remember that Sora has a power to saying the truth."

Shredder: "…This sucks, Hmm… I think I borrow the mutagen and made them mutant rabbits."

At the other side in TMNT home. Wolffang has an idea.

Wolffang: "Hey! Sora, Can you change Shredder into a paper shredder."

Sora: "Near or far, Sure, I wish Shredder became a paper shredder."

And then, Sora's words became truth. At the Shredder's lair, Shredder became a paper shredder.

Shredder: "Ah #$^%&*$!"

Xever: "Where's the paper shredder?... Oh! There is it."

Shredder: "Hey! Don't be an idiot!"

Xever: "Huh! This paper shredder can talk, it's haunted or it's just my imagination."

Shredder: "sign… Never mind!"

THE END!

:D


	2. Raph and Himeko

Himeko x Raphael short story

In 3 weeks later, Himeko and Raphael were dating. They went to the park at night, watching stargazer. After then, they watched "Tales of Vesperia – The First Strike" and eating popcorn together at Himeko's house. In 10:00 pm, they're at the root top to talk something.

Himeko: "Gosh! This is the best date ever."

Raphael: "Heck yeah! Too bad that we're not going on date at daylight."

Himeko: "You're kidding me. This is fantastic. Say, Do your brothers are busy today?"

Raphael: "Not exactly, Donnie is very busy at making his technologies. Leo doesn't want to miss the "Space Heroes" show and Mikey was still playing videogames. All of us are having a vacation but we're fighting the kraangs and finding April's dad."

Himeko: "What about the foot clan and the Shredder?"

Raphael: "I don't know but I remembered that Sora cursed them into rabbits and the paper shredder. That was Wolffang's idea. "

Himeko: "Oh yeah! Sora has a power to saying the truth or creating stuffs and Wolffang is a secret guardian but she's not a bad guy because Mikey took care of her as a doll form. They are really good friends….."

Raphael: "Thinking of something, Himeko?"

Himeko: "…It's just…I'm too weak."

Raphael: "No, you're not. You punched the Shredder's face."

Himeko: "Well, I just remembered that Slender hurt you and Mikey. He's too strong."

Raphael: "Don't remind me about that. At least, I punched him really hard. I only want is to protect you and my family. Therefore, I love you no matter what happens."

Himeko: "…That's so sweet, Raphie. You're gonna kick that perv. I love you, my F.T.U."

Raphael: "F.T.U.?"

Himeko: "Favorite Turtle in the Universe."

Raphael: "Wow! So cool!"

Raphael and Himeko kissed with a lot of love. Suddenly, Raphael's T-phone was ringing and they stopped kissing. Raphael answered the call.

Raphael: "Yo! We're in the middle of something here."

Leonardo: "Sorry, Raph. But we need your help. Do you remember Slender? He's spying on you."

Raphael: "WHAT!"

Raphael and Himeko saw Slender at the far root top. Slender began to jealous about Raphael and leave.

Himeko: "Oh no! Slender is here! "

Raphael: "Dammit! He's running away. Don't worry, I'll go too. Besides, four of us can fight together, Right?"

Leonardo: "Yes, We're ready."

Raphael: "I'm always ready."

Raphael ended the call. Himeko was worried to Raphael.

Himeko: "Raphie, I want to go too."

Raphael: "No, Himeko, It's too dangerous. You will go home now. It's getting late. Me and my brothers will kick that guy's butt. We can date again tomorrow, if you want too?"

Himeko: "Okay then, be careful. Raphie."

Raphael: "You too, Himeko."

Raphael left and Himeko went home. In 2 days later, At Himeko's room, Himeko was texting and calling to Raphael using her cellphone but eventually Raphael didn't reply. She was too worried about him. She went to sleep. Her cellphone is ringing and she answered the call.

Himeko: "Raphie, Is that you?"

April: "No, It's me. April. Is Raph with you?"

Himeko: "Nope, I tried to text or call him but he won't answer."

April: "Oh no! This is bad. You need to go to the lair."

Himeko: "Alright."

Himeko ended the call and went to the turtles' home. She saw April and Master Splinter was waiting.

Master Splinter: "My sons!... Oh! It's just you, Himeko."

Himeko: "Hi Master Splinter, April, Where's the turtles?"

April: "That's why we're here."

Himeko: "What do you mean?"

Master Splinter: "They…They weren't returned."

To be continue…On July.


	3. Fear Is Your Enemy 1

Fear Is Your Enemy part 1 – Osore

Characters:

WolffangMireiyu

-Himeko (the ninja girl will save her loved one.)

-Kagami (Himeko's sister, lead singer in "Snake Rain".)

-Wolffang (a girl with dark powers.)

WitcheroSora

-Sora Rafael (a crazy creator, Hijoshiki no Sora)

-Sakura "Sora" Starbladzer (an immortal angel, Sora's twin self-sister.)

-Iya Graceson (most friendly and the smartest girl in school.)

-Titan Par (the kind and friendly girl who enjoys the adventure.)

-Aubrey Moi (Sora's "not surely" best friend.)

TMNT

-April (TMNT's friend and Donnie's crush)

-Leonardo (MISSING)

-Raphael (MISSING)

-Donatello (MISSING)

-Michelangelo (MISSING)

Starting on July 9, 2013, The TMNT (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) weren't return since two days ago. Master Splinter was worried about them because he loves his sons so much. April was not only waiting but also believing that they will return safety. Himeko was worried about the TMNT, especially for Raphael. He became Himeko's boyfriend since she was kidnapped with Tairi by the Shredder and the foot clan. So, Master Splinter told April and Himeko that they will find them. They're agreed. They asked to Wolffang. Wolffang knows the disappearance. She said that someone attacked and defeated the TMNT. The kidnapper kidnapped them and sent them to the other world. She didn't know where the other world is but Sora knows. They went to Sora's house. They told Sora about the disappearance of TMNT. Sora knows that and then she decided to join them to go to the other world. They packed their things, called some friends to help and ready to go. Kagami, Iya, Aubrey and Titan were going with them. The girls went to the other world. Meanwhile, the other world filled with strange places, different persons and creatures. They rode on the van and Sora drove it. The music is on (Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift). Himeko was still worried about Raphael. Kagami and Wolffang notice her.

Himeko: "…"

Kagami: "…What's wrong, Himeko? Are you worried about Raphie-boy?"

Himeko: "Ya, I called or texted him on my cellphone but he won't reply. So, I hope he's okay."

Kagami: "Don't worry, He'll be alright."

Wolffang: "Hey! Kagami, Is Himeko still worry about Raph?"

Kagami: "Yup!"

Wolffang: "Himeko, Your sister is right. Raph will be fine and plus, think that he has guts to fight and a hot-headed person- I mean, turtle."

Himeko: "…Oh yeah! I think he's still on the fight even his brothers too."

Kagami: "Hm-hmm…"

Wolffang: "Mikey toooooooo!"

Iya: "Uh… Ate (older sister) Wolffang, Ate Kagami, Himeko, Sorry to disturb you but can you tell Sora that why we're not allowed to sit at the front sit."

Wolffang: "Oh! That reminds me. Sure, Iya. I will tell her…Sora-chan, why we're not allowed to sit at the front sit?"

Sora R.: "'Cuz at the front sit is a bag of foods. In other situations, I'm fighting at the zombies."

Iya: "Z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-ZOMBIES!"

Himeko: "OH NO! D:"

Wolffang: "You're fighting the zombies while driving?"

Sora R.: "Absolutely Yeah!"

April: "LOL! What!Cool!"

Sora killed many zombies in the road while driving. She used it to bumped, crashed and killed zombies. At the unknown city, Sora stopped the van. All the girls went out of the van. The city is old, abandoned, dusty, dark, creepy, and destroyed all towers. Sora and Wolffang know the place but they didn't recognize the name of the city.

Kagami: "Oh man! This city is haunted. It rocks. I like this place."

Wolffang: "I'm not scary of that because it looks like they never live there before."

Titan: "This city is terrible. We should go there."

Iya: "I hope there are more ghosts."

Titan: "Iya, I don't like ghosts. They are 100% real. _"

Himeko: "…Is this the right place? Is there another way?"

Sora R.: "Yes and No, That's what the signal says."

?: "LITTLE SIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

They heard the mysterious girl's voice. The mysterious girl was at the top of the nearest building and landed on the ground. Her appearance is long blue and red hair. They look at her.

Aubrey: "Wow! She looks awesome than Sora."

Sora R.: "HEY!"

Iya: "I think she's an ally."

Kagami: "Hmm… I think so."

April: "She looks like Sora but her hair is different. Sora's hair is black with red highlights."

Sora R.: "Eh! Onee-chan, what are you doing here?"

Wolffang, Himeko, Kagami, April, Iya, Aubrey and Titan: "WWWHHHAAAAAAAATTT!(Shocked/surprised)"

Sora R.: "You don't know… She's my sister, Sakura "Sora" Starbladzer."

Wolffang: "Wait a minute! If she's Sora Starbladzer, then who are you?"

Sora R.: "Sora Rafael, My sister called me "Sora R." so I called her "Sora S.". Sounds better, you don't need to confuse."

Sora S.: "Yo! Remember me on D.A."

Wolffang: "Oh yeah! I remember you…Sora S. is really confusing. I think Starblader is better."

Iya: "Or Sakura."

Sora S.: "Starbladzer or Sakura are okay to me… SORA, I TOLD YOU DON'T COME THIS CITY!"

Sora R.: "Sorry. Onee-chan, we're in an important mission. Do you remember I send you a text message on your Iphone?"

Sora S.: "No, I turned off my Iphone because I need to save it. Do you know I hate texting?"

Sora R.: "…Oh crud! O_O"

Aubrey: "That's why Sora doesn't like texting."

Kagami: "Sisters' love."

Himeko: "Starbladzer, Do you see the four mutant turtles on this way with the kidnapper?"

Sora S.: "Huh! Of course, I saw four turtles sleeping and one evil-looking, creepy turtle commanded the ninjas to carry them."

Himeko: "What! That's them. The four turtles were the friends of ours."

Sora S.: "If you said four friends of ours, then who's with a black ninja mask?"

Wolffang: "Slender."

Sora S.: "Yup! That's the guy."

Titan: "Who's Slender? Slenderman?"

Wolffang: "Nope, He's the wicked turtle in Shredder's team and pure evil."

April: "Some mutant creatures are good, some of them are bad. Well, some bad person is bad to worse."

Wolffang: "Why I created him!"

Sora R.: "Because he's a character. Characters are more notable of the story."

Wolffang: "I know, Sweetie."

Himeko: "Why Slender kidnapped them?"

Sora S.: "I don't know but… He went there with the other bad guys because this city is better for villains."

Kagami: "Better for villains… We're good guys. As if we go there, it's a trap?"

Sora S.: "Maybe or maybe not… This city is called Osore."

Himeko: "Osore? You mean "fear", Right?"

Sora S.: "Bravo! Osore is the city of fears. If we're going there, Osore will know your fear."

Iya: "Like it can read people's minds and make an illusion."

Sora S.: "Agreed."

Titan: "Sounds cool. We have to be brave."

Aubrey: "Girls! I wanna go home. Sora, let's go."

April: "We can't go back, Aubrey. The turtles saved me by kraangs. So, we must save them too."

Sora R.: "Aubrey, Mission first."

Aubrey: "It's like a horror house at the amusement park. Why you're not going to the horror house?"

Sora R.: "Actually I want to go there but the horror house will be pay, not to show a ticket. I just ride all the rides only. I really like Star City. C'mon! I'm with you. It will be fun to kill all evil stuffs."

Aubrey: "I guess you're right. I'm thinking that it's a game."

Himeko: "I know myself that I'm weak but I can help. I will kick Slender's butt."

Kagami: "That's the way of the ninja, sistah."

Wolffang: "LET'S GO!"

All girls: "YYYEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHH!"

Sora R.: "But first, I need to bring food. C'mon! Titan, let's get some insectides. I know you hate cockroaches, do you?"

Titan: "Oh! Yes, you remember. Thanks, Sora. I will carry the insect ides."

Himeko: "Me too… I'm afraid of certain bugs."

Sora S.: "Hey! Hey! Hey! Not too much!"

The girls got their bags, weapons and went to Osore. Meanwhile at the tallest tower in the throne room. Slender sat on his throne and drinking a cocktail glass of wine. The foot ninja came and bow to his master. He came for the news.

The foot ninja: "Sire, The girls went to this city. Can we stop them?"

Slender: "Actually no, Osore is a haunted place. So, you don't need to worry about it."

The foot ninja: "I see… Anyway, we separated the rooms for the turtles. The orange turtle was with the slendermen. The blue turtle, the leader of the group is dead and the purple one is in the coffin…although… I don't know where's the red one who always annoying."

Slender: "He's with me. He got unconscious. You can continue your work."

The foot ninja: "Yes, sir."

Slender: "… My loving Himeko…"

Slender was excited to see Himeko. Meanwhile at the streets, Himeko, Aubrey and Titan were scared of something. While Sora S., Sora R., Wolffang, Iya, April and Kagami were completely calm. Sora R. was thinking about her terrible memories. Sora S. was worried her little sister.

Sora S.: "Don't think too much. Little sis."

Sora R.: "Oh! Haha! I was thinking about my comics."

Sora S.: "What about the %$# bad memory of-"  
Sora R.: "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW THAT! *&^$ THAT BAD MEMORIES!"

Sora S.: "Okay! Okay! Jeez! Chillax! (Means Chill and Relax.)"

Wolffang: "Whoa! Sora, what happened?"

Sora R.: "It's nothing, Wolffang-san."

Himeko: "S-s-s-s-s-s-Sora, Are we there yet?"

Sora R.: "Eh!"

Himeko: "Don't cha worry. I can handle it. I can calm my fears."

Aubrey:"I hate being alone. I hate being alone, Sora."

Iya: "Mare, Ikaw ay may monophobia. (Dudette, you have a monophobia.)"

Titan: "Sana walang ipis."

Himeko: "Excuse me!"

Titan: "In English, "I wish there's no cockroaches."

Himeko: "Yup! Sincerely right. I hope so."

Sora S.: "Oh yeah! That reminds me. This city has rules."

Kagami: "What rules?"

Sora S.: "Number one: No smoking."

Kagami: "WHAT THE #%&#! I always smoke. Why did they do that?"

Titan: "I'll say. Smoking is bad to our health. That's why it's a drug."

Iya: "And also the smoke is a bad air. So, stop smoking or you'll get older and fatter."

Kagami: "O_O"

Sora S.: "I agreed Titan's and Iya's concept. Number two: Use magics like witch crafts, spells or pins."

April: "Pins?"

Sora S.: "I mean power pins. Do you know the game called "The World Ends With You"?"

April: "Nope but I want to play it."

Sora S.: "Okay, I have a lot of pins so pick three pins that you could use."

Sora S. opened the small pouch filled with power magic pins. They choose the three pins.

Sora S. – Angel, Darkness, Time and Ice spears

Sora R. – Angel, Resurrection, Light and Summon the creatures

Wolffang – Explosions, Fire and Flight

Kagami – Clones, Shooting stars and Hurricane

Himeko – Elements, Strength and Shield

April – Speed, Vines and Lazers

Iya – Lucky, Earth and Paralyze

Aubrey – X-ray, Plants and Waves

Titan – Wind, Lighting and Teleportation

Himeko: "Eh! Sora, Starbladzer, Why you have four pins? I thought we only get three pins."

Aubrey: "Yeah! That's cheating."

Sora S.: "I 'm not cheating… You see, these "angel" pins are probably for the guardians only."

Sora R.: "I'm a guardian too."

Iya: "Like a knight. Nice…"

Sora S.: "Yup! Like a knight… There's one last rule that we shouldn't do."

April: "What's that?"

Kagami: "No humans or animals allowed."

Himeko: "But we're humans, Sis."

Sora S.: "Technically, You shall not think about your fear."

Sora R.: "What! Onee-chan, I can't hear you."

Sora R. was wearing her headset for hearing the music. She loves music. Suddenly, the strange man with a mutant turtle came here to kill them. It was Michelangelo in trouble with the slenderman.

Michelangelo: "GIRLS!HELP ME!"

Wolffang: "Oh no! Mikey!"

Himeko: "MIKEY! DON'T LOOK AT THE SLENDERMAN'S FACE!(She covered her eyes.)"

Iya, Titan, Sora R., Sora S. and Aubrey: "…"

Himeko: "DON"T STAND THERE! DON"T LOOK!"

Iya: "I'm not alarmed of him. Sora, Is that true that if we see the slenderman, we're game over."

Sora R.: "In the game: Yes. In the real world: I have no idea. I was thinking that he's ugly."

Titan: "But he doesn't have a face."

Aubrey: "FYI! At least, he doesn't have five senses. Watch! (She does the funny faces like Derp, Y No Know face, Cereal face, Challenge Accepted face, NO face, Problem face and forever alone face but the slenderman didn't notice it.) SEE!"

Sora R.: "Let's make up the slenderman."

Kagami: "Yeah! A clown face works for him."

Michelangelo: "HAHAHA! Um… Seriously, Help!"

Wolffang: "Starbladzer, We need to save him now."

Sora S.: "Well, Any ideas?"

Sora R.: "ADVENTURE TIME!"

Sora S.: "Not that."

Wolffang: "Oh! I recognize now."

Wolffang walked forward and brought her katana. She's furious at the slenderman. Himeko got scared at the slenderman and covered her eyes.

Himeko: "Watch out!"

Wolffang: "DO THE SPLIT! YOU MILK-LIVERED MAGGOT PIE!DO THE SPLIT!RRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

Slenderman: "Okay! Okay! I'll do the split."

The slenderman released Michelangelo. He did the split and exploded into confetti. Michelangelo was saved and Wolffang hugged him.

Titan: "Jeez! That was very funny."

Wolffang: "OMG! Mikey, I miss you so much."

Michelangelo: "Aw! Wolffie, I miss you too. Anyway, Where am I?"

Wolffang: "What! You don't know, we're in Osore."

Michelangelo: "Osore?"

Sora S.: "Osore means "fear". It's a city of fear."

Michelangelo: "Wow! I thought we're in the haunted house. Sora, you look awesome wearing a wig."

Sora S.: "Huh! What wig?"

Sora R.: "Mikey-chan, that's my twin sister, Sakura Starbladzer. Hahahaha!"

Michelangelo: "Wha! (Surprised)"

Himeko: "Mikey, Where's Raphie, Leo and Don-chan?"

Titan: "Don-chan! How cute!"

Michelangelo: "…Leo is gone…"

Iya: "Wait! What do you mean "Leo is gone"?"

Titan: "Don't tell me he's…"

Michelangelo: "He's dead. Leo told me that I will escape. I was following his orders and ran away. Suddenly, I heard Leo's screams."

Sora S.: "No, Not my fav- I mean, the leader."

Michelangelo: "It's…It's my fault."

Wolffang: "No, It's not your fault. It's that dorking Slender's fault."

Aubrey: "I think you're hungry."

Michelangelo: "Hey! Are you-(His tummy groans) Yes, I think I hadn't eating two days."

April: "I have pizzagyozas."

Michelangelo: "Yay! You're the best, April."

Wolffang: "I'll say only Raph and Donnie were still alive."

Himeko: "Yeah, Raphie…I hope that you're okay."

Sora S.: "Rest and Peace, Leonardo."

April gave Michelangelo an one box of one hundred pizzagyozas and a water bottle. Michelangelo is eating and drinking a lot. The girls were shocked that Michelangelo can't stop eating and drinking because he hasn't been eaten in two days. Meanwhile, the one hundred zombies were arrived. They knew that it was Himeko's and Iya's fears. The girls had no choice but to fight. However, they used the power pins to kill the zombies. They're burning with fire, shooting stars, planting the pea shooters to shoot them, throwing bombs, explosions, attacking and destroying the one hundred zombies. Michelangelo finished his meal but he missed the fun. The girls killed one hundred zombies. After that, they went to a mysterious, tallest tower that Michelangelo remembered but at the bottom is the mature +18 store. They were shocked.

Aubrey: "WHAT THE #$%! I can't go in there."

Tiatn: "Michelangelo, Are you really, really sure this is the right place?"

Michelangelo: "Yeah, and I memorized the tallest tower but I didn't notice that the entrance is this."

Iya: "It's for +18 only; we're still 13, 14 or 15 years old."

Sora R.: "I'm 16."

Wolffang: "Kagami and I will go there. You guys, stay here."

Kagami: "We will check this place… I know it's an illusion."

Sora S.: "Alright."

Sora R.: "I hate +18 store."

Aubrey: "Oh really! I think you like to see it yourself."

Sora R.: "Shut up! I seriously hate it, #$%^! : l"

Iya: "Oh boy! They do that again."

Titan: "It's always happen. Best friends or frenemies."

Sora S.: "I know little sis hates hentai."

Wolffang and Kagami checked the place but there are no mature +18 arts, pictures and anything. They called them.

Wolffang: "Hey girls, the cost is clear. No +18 arts and stuffs."

Kagami: "You can go inside now."

Sora S.: "I knew it."

Titan: "Phew! That was close."

Sora R.: "Really! Let me see."

All of them went inside the store and suddenly the door was shut itself. They saw it. Himeko tried to open the door but the doorknob was broken. The light bulbs were shattering and it was dark. Himeko is not only in panic but also everyone.

Himeko: "AAAAAAAHHH! IT'S SO DARK!"

Kagami: "Himeko, It's alright. It's just a dark."

Aubrey: "SORA! SAAN KA BA?! (WHERE ARE YOU?!)"

Sora R.: "Nadito ako. (I'm here.) Where's the flashlight?"

Michelangelo: "The haunted house, haunted city, haunted people and now…Haunted store. Is there a haunted toilet? :D"

Titan: "Haunted toilet must be Hanako of the toilet. It's an urban legend. Do you want to go peepee?"

Michelangelo: "Nah! I'm just kidding. (Why these places were so many haunted? I can't go to the bathroom.)"

Sora R. got the flashlight. She turned on it. All of them were fine. Sora R. looked around the store. The store is dusty, ripped posters, rotten plants and very messy on the floor. They will be fine about it. Meanwhile, the voice of Donatello screams.

Donatello: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Michelangelo and April: "DONNIE!"

Sora R.: "DON-CHAN!"

Himeko: "He's at the upper room."

Wolffang: "Hurry! Let's go."

They went to the upper room quickly. April opened the door. They saw a big, long, purple coffin.

Michelangelo: "NOOOOOOO! DONNIE IS DEAD!"

Donatello: "I'm not dead. I'm stuck inside the coffin."

Michelangelo: "o_o …Oh!"

Kagami: "Donnie, Are you okay?"

Donatello: "Yup! I can't feel my legs."

Kagami: "Because you're the tallest among your bros."

April: "Don't worry, Donnie. We're going to save you."

Donatello: "April, Is that you? (Yeah! I'm so happy.)"

Sora R.: "Let's do it, to it."

Sora R. ran to the coffin but unfortunately bumped at the transparent glass. She got hurt herself. Sora S. slapped her face herself.

Sora S.: "Why I born like this?"

April: "Sora, I think they put the glass shield for defense."

Sora R: " %#*! Those *&^%ing foot clan!"

Himeko: "We will break it."

Suddenly the two slendermen showed off and turned on the chainsaw machine. The chainsaw machine is on and going to cut Donatello's coffin in half slowly. They were shocked.

Iya: "Eeeekkk!"

Titan: "They are going to chop Donnie."

Sora R.: "Like "Chop chop! Chop chop REVENGE"! What the heck are we gonna do?"

Michelangelo: "Don't worry, Donnie. We can rescue you. You need to relax."

Donatello: "Okay…Why?"

Aubrey: "Because the chainsaw is going to cut you into half."

Donatello: "…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I WANT SENSEI! I WANT APRIL!"

April: "What do you say?"

Donatello: "Nothing… (No comment)"

Sora S: "Just Chillax!"

Himeko: "Slendermen! OH NO!"

Slenderman #1: "10,234,345 – 7,689,298 + 2,103 = n?"

Iya: "2,547,150."

Slenderman #2: "Correct! Next question: What is NaCl?"

Titan: "Salt. Table salt."

Slenderman #1: "Correct. Who sing the song of "Bring me to life"?"

Wolffang: "Oh my gosh! It's Evanescence."

Sora R.: "I like that song too."

Sora S.: "I think if we answer correctly, Donnie will be safe."

Donatello: "Sora, Is that you? Wow! You stopped calling me "Don-chan"."

Michelangelo: "Um…Eventually, That's Sora's twin sister, Starbladzer."

Donatello: "Huh! What the shell!"

Slenderman #2: "Who's the lead singer of Snake rain?"

Michelangelo and Kagami: "KAGAMI!"

Kagami: "Whoa! You are a huge fan of Snake Rain."

Slenderman #1: "Correct. Who is the writer of "Noli Me Tangere" and "El Filibusterismo"?"

Aubrey: "Dr. Jose Rizal."

Slenderman #2: "Correct. The main character of both stories?"

Sora S: "The main character is Crisostomo Ibarra. The son of Don Rafael Ibarra."

Sora R.: "In "El Filibusterismo", Crisostomo disguised himself as a jeweler, Simon."

Slenderman #1: "Correct. Last question: Do you know this song?"

The slenderman #1 played the music. The song is "just call my name" by Tsikiko Amano. The good guys didn't know that song except Sora R. She remembered that her friend wants to play the "Fatal Frame 4: The Lunar Eclipse Mask" game in Wii. She only wishes that she will play the fatal frame game with her. The past is over and Sora R. will answer.

Sora R.: "Just call my name by Tsikiko Amano. That song is coming from Fatal Frame 4: The Lunar Eclipse Mask."

TO BE CONTINUE…

Opening song – Twister by The World Ends With You

Ending song – Hero by supercella


End file.
